Cronicles
Historical Records From Adam to Abraham 1 Chronicles 1New International Version (NIV) Historical Records From Adam to Abraham To Noah’s Sons : 1 Adam, Seth, Enosh, 2 Kenan , Mahalalel, Jared, 3 Enoch , Methuselah, Lamech, Noah . 4 The sons of Noah:a Shem, Ham and Japheth. The Japhethites 5 The sonsb of Japheth: Gomer, Magog, Madai, Javan , Tubal, Meshek and Tiras. 6 The sons of Gomer: Ashkenaz, Riphathc and Togarmah. 7 The sons of Javan: Elishah, Tarshish, the Kittites and the Rodanites. The Hamites 8 The sons of Ham: Cush , Egypt, Put and Canaan. 9 The sons of Cush: Seba, Havilah, Sabta, Raamah and Sabteka. The sons of Raamah: Sheba and Dedan. 10 Cush was the fatherd of Nimrod, who became a mighty warrior on earth. 11 Egypt was the father of the Ludites, Anamites, Lehabites, Naphtuhites, 12 Pathrusites, Kasluhites (from whom the Philistines came) and Caphtorites. 13 Canaan was the father of Sidon his firstborn,e and of the Hittites, 14 Jebusites, Amorites, Girgashites, 15 Hivites, Arkites, Sinites, 16 Arvadites, Zemarites and Hamathites. The Semites 17 The sons of Shem: Elam, Ashur, Arphaxad, Lud and Aram. The sons of Aram:f Uz, Hul, Gether and Meshek. 18 Arphaxad was the father of Shelah, and Shelah the father of Eber. 19 Two sons were born to Eber: One was named Peleg,g because in his time the earth was divided; his brother was named Joktan. 20 Joktan was the father of Almodad, Sheleph, Hazarmaveth, Jerah, 21 Hadoram, Uzal, Diklah, 22 Obal,h Abimael, Sheba, 23 Ophir, Havilah and Jobab. All these were sons of Joktan. 24 Shem, Arphaxad,i Shelah, 25 Eber, Peleg, Reu, 26 Serug, Nahor, Terah 27 and Abram (that is, Abraham). The Family of Abraham 28 The sons of Abraham: Isaac and Ishmael. Descendants of Hagar 29 These were their descendants: Nebaioth the firstborn of Ishmael, Kedar, Adbeel, Mibsam, 30 Mishma, Dumah, Massa, Hadad, Tema, 31 Jetur, Naphish and Kedemah. These were the sons of Ishmael. Descendants of Keturah 32 The sons born to Keturah, Abraham’s concubine: Zimran, Jokshan, Medan, Midian, Ishbak and Shuah. The sons of Jokshan: Sheba and Dedan. 33 The sons of Midian: Ephah, Epher, Hanok, Abida and Eldaah. All these were descendants of Keturah. Descendants of Sarah 34 Abraham was the father of Isaac. The sons of Isaac: Esau and Israel. Esau’s Sons 35 The sons of Esau: Eliphaz, Reuel, Jeush, Jalam and Korah. 36 The sons of Eliphaz: Teman, Omar, Zepho,j Gatam and Kenaz; by Timna: Amalek.k 37 The sons of Reuel: Nahath, Zerah, Shammah and Mizzah. The People of Seir in Edom 38 The sons of Seir: Lotan, Shobal, Zibeon, Anah, Dishon, Ezer and Dishan. 39 The sons of Lotan: Hori and Homam. Timna was Lotan’s sister. 40 The sons of Shobal: Alvan,l Manahath, Ebal, Shepho and Onam. The sons of Zibeon: Aiah and Anah. 41 The son of Anah: Dishon. The sons of Dishon: Hemdan,m Eshban, Ithran and Keran. 42 The sons of Ezer: Bilhan, Zaavan and Akan.n The sons of Dishano: Uz and Aran. The Rulers of Edom 43 These were the kings who reigned in Edom before any Israelite king reigned: Bela son of Beor, whose city was named Dinhabah. 44 When Bela died, Jobab son of Zerah from Bozrah succeeded him as king. 45 When Jobab died, Husham from the land of the Temanites succeeded him as king. 46 When Husham died, Hadad son of Bedad, who defeated Midian in the country of Moab, succeeded him as king. His city was named Avith. 47 When Hadad died, Samlah from Masrekah succeeded him as king. 48 When Samlah died, Shaul from Rehoboth on the riverp succeeded him as king. 49 When Shaul died, Baal-Hanan son of Akbor succeeded him as king. 50 When Baal-Hanan died, Hadad succeeded him as king. His city was named Pau,q and his wife’s name was Mehetabel daughter of Matred, the daughter of Me-Zahab. 51 Hadad also died. The chiefs of Edom were: Timna, Alvah, Jetheth, 52 Oholibamah, Elah, Pinon, 53 Kenaz, Teman, Mibzar, 54 Magdiel and Iram. These were the chiefs of Edom. Footnotes: a.1 Chronicles 1:4 Septuagint; Hebrew does not have this line. b.1 Chronicles 1:5 Sons may mean descendants or successors or nations; also in verses 6-9, 17 and 23. c.1 Chronicles 1:6 Many Hebrew manuscripts and Vulgate (see also Septuagint and Gen. 10:3); most Hebrew manuscripts Diphath d.1 Chronicles 1:10 Father may mean ancestor or predecessor or founder; also in verses 11, 13, 18 and 20. e.1 Chronicles 1:13 Or of the Sidonians, the foremost f.1 Chronicles 1:17 One Hebrew manuscript and some Septuagint manuscripts (see also Gen. 10:23); most Hebrew manuscripts do not have this line. g.1 Chronicles 1:19 Peleg means division. h.1 Chronicles 1:22 Some Hebrew manuscripts and Syriac (see also Gen. 10:28); most Hebrew manuscripts Ebal i.1 Chronicles 1:24 Hebrew; some Septuagint manuscripts Arphaxad, Cainan (see also note at Gen. 11:10) j.1 Chronicles 1:36 Many Hebrew manuscripts, some Septuagint manuscripts and Syriac (see also Gen. 36:11); most Hebrew manuscripts Zephi k.1 Chronicles 1:36 Some Septuagint manuscripts (see also Gen. 36:12); Hebrew Gatam, Kenaz, Timna and Amalek l.1 Chronicles 1:40 Many Hebrew manuscripts and some Septuagint manuscripts (see also Gen. 36:23); most Hebrew manuscripts Alian m.1 Chronicles 1:41 Many Hebrew manuscripts and some Septuagint manuscripts (see also Gen. 36:26); most Hebrew manuscripts Hamran n.1 Chronicles 1:42 Many Hebrew and Septuagint manuscripts (see also Gen. 36:27); most Hebrew manuscripts Zaavan, Jaakan o.1 Chronicles 1:42 See Gen. 36:28; Hebrew Dishon, a variant of Dishan p.1 Chronicles 1:48 Possibly the Euphrates q.1 Chronicles 1:50 Many Hebrew manuscripts, some Septuagint manuscripts, Vulgate and Syriac (see also Gen. 36:39); most Hebrew manuscripts Pai New International Version (NIV)